


Mobs and Music

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, chapters with deciet will be tagged in notes, he's only in the last half, mob boss roman, pianist virgil, probably more things, tagging is hard, vetran virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Early 1920's at the end of WWII. Freshly back from the front Virgil is searching for a job and finds one in an unexpected place. Roman Prince runs the Prince Mob, dealing in drugs, legal and less so, with the help of his right hand, and partner Logan Sanders. Patton Foster runs the bar fronting the mob, keeping his boyfriends safe and in business, enamored by Virgils looks and talent Patton hires Virgil as the bars Pianist. What unfolds next is a story of Mobs and Music.





	Mobs and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful beta TheGodsofNew here on ao3.
> 
> over the whole story there will be: mob activity, death (no main characters) violence, war mention, drinking, period typical homophobia, ptsd (shell shock) , anxiety, panic attacks, and deceit appearing in later chapters. 
> 
> chapter specific warnings: mob mention, drinking
> 
> I am very excited to have started this project, let me know what you think!

***  
((virgil))

Virgil had spent yet another day desperately searching for a job, and had failed, yet again. Which meant he was in search of yet another bar where he could try and empty his head. Bent Shackle huh? Seemed like as good an option as any. 

The bar was sparsely populated, half a dozen patrons were scattered around the room talking amongst themselves, or quietly sipping their drinks. A cheery young man was behind the bar. What caught his eye however was the unoccupied piano on a small stage in the corner opposite the bar. What luck. Virgil quickly makes his way over to the bar and leans against the counter.

“Good evening, what can I do for ya friend?” The cheery bartender asks

“Bottle of whatevers cheap, are you in charge here?” Virgil asks fishing for his wallet

“I am Patton Foster at your service,” Patton smiles and offers his hand, which Virgil shakes.

Patton sets a beer bottle on the counter in front of Virgil and pops it with a flourish and a laugh. 

“Virgil Beaumont, wonderin’ if you were in need of a pianist?” he asks hopefully, taking a swing of drink.

“We are, why don’t ya play me a standard,” Patton says waving Virgil toward the Piano.

Leaving his drink at the bar Virgil crosses the short distance to the piano and steps up onto the stage. Shedding his coat and rolling his sleeves he sits at the keys. With a deep breath he begins to play. This is heaven on earth for Virgil. A moment of peace in the storm of life. A refuge from anxiety and shell shock. Just him and the keys and the music, the rest of the world is as good as gone. 

“Uh,” Virgil looks up to see Patton staring at him, beaming “Was that uh-”

“Oh my goodness! That was beautiful!” he squeals

“Really? Thanks,” Virgil mumbles 

“You are absolutely hired. Can you start now?” Patton asks, rocking on his heels

“If you’re gonna pay me decent i can start yesterday,” Virgil says somewhat shocked, was it really that easy.

“Wonderful!” Patton claps cheerily

“Just uh, do I gotta stick to the standards?” Virgil asks tapping against his knee

“You write as well?! Please, play whatever,” Patton encourages, turning back to the bar still beaming.

 

***

((patton))

The pianist, Virgil, was handsome, not the same way Logan, and Roman were. Virgil was lean, tall even slouching as he was. Dressed in that long coat with bangs hanging in his face, obscuring dark brown eyes. There was a sort of gentle tiredness around him, some sense of worry judging by the soft crease in his brow, but underneath there was a sense of authority, strength. Patton thought he was beautiful, striking even trying to disappear into the shadows. It was so different from Logan’s sharp, smart darkness, and Roman’s bold pride and brave spirit.

Then, of course, the Pianist plays and Patton is smitten twice over. The music is beautiful, even if it is just a standard he can hear the talent in the performance. Watching Virgil play the night away reminds him of listening to Logan ramble about the stars, or Roman about his stories. 

Business slows as the night winds on, and soon enough it’s last call for the bar. Patton calls Virgil over and gives him a few dollars from the register. Watching as the patrons are shooed from the bar. 

“If you swing by early, say 5 tomorrow we can talk rates,” Patton says

“I’m mostly thankful to have a job.” Virgil sighs

“Really?” Patton asks surprised, someone with Virgil’s talent should have no trouble

“Yeah, I had a gig before I left, but seems there's no openings since I’ve been back. But uh, I’ll let you get to closing,” Virgil says, shoving his cash into his wallet and heading for the door.

“Have a wonderful night!” Patton calls after him waving.

“Hey boss, you want us to?” the bouncer sitting in the curtained area behind the bar calls

“Lock it down please, then you can take off for the night,” Patton says ducking behind the curtain and pulling open the door.

Stepping through the door into the storage room Patton carefully steps through the dimly light room. He pulls gently at a bottle on the leftmost shelf prompting it to swing open. Revealing the room beyond. A very different bar space, populated by members of the Prince mob. Dimly lit, soft piano is playing, chatter and smoke fill the room.   
The enforcer just inside the door nods respectfully as Patton enters, earning a smile. Looking around Patton quickly spots Roman and Logan, sitting on a small leather sofa on the near wall. Smiling he walks over and sinks down between the two.

“Hello, Love,” Roman smiles leaning over and kissing Patton's cheek. 

Patton grins and grabs Romans hand, his silver ring, stamped with the insignia of the Prince mob gleams in the dim light. 

“Hi Ro,” Patton whispers

“Roman don’t forget,” Logan says sternly


End file.
